Hold Him Tight
by Gasuga
Summary: Aku sudah hancur Jim, sudah sangat jauh sebelum ini. — Min Yoongi. . Ini tentang Min Yoongi, dan kesakitannya. [Yoongi, Jimin, bersama Anonymous]


"HOLD ME TIGHT"

By: Gasuga

 _diketik pada awal perkenalan dengan Min Yoongi. semacam first impression-ku kepadanya yang kutuang dalam bentuk cerita, sesuai sikap dan kepribdiannya yang kutangkap pada awal perkenalan._

.

 _\- Anonymous's described-_

Min Yoongi. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? Pemegang kendali keonaran sekolah yang punya sikap menyerupai es batu. Tidak pernah tersenyum, kalem, bicaranya irit tapi mematikan.

Min Yoongi. Kalau kalian menanyakan siapakah dia kepada murid-murid sekolahnya, pasti mereka akan menjawab, "Dia diktator. Jauh-jauh kalau ingin selamat."

Min Yoongi. Pemuda kelas dua belas yang terlihat sempurna di mata para gadis, ternyata tidak sesempurna penampakannya. Jauh di dalam sana, ada lubang besar yang tidak terlihat. Di dalam sana, banyak rahasia yang tidak pernah dia utarakan pada siapa pun. Di dalam sana, ada banyak luka yang menjadi dasar dari sifat kerasnya.

Min Yoongi suka berkelahi jika ada lawannya. Min Yoongi suka minum-minum sampai mabuk jika masalahnya datang. Min Yoongi akan menjadi orang paling kejam jika ada yang mengganggunya saat dia tidak mau diganggu. Masalahnya, kita semua tidak akan tahu kapan saja Yoongi sedang tidak mau diganggu. Yoongi terlalu datar untuk bisa ditebak.

Tapi tidak, aku selalu bisa menebaknya. Hanya aku. Karena aku tahu semua tentang Yoongi yang semua orang tidak pernah tahu. Aku, adalah orang yang mengenal Yoongi luar dan dalam. Dari dulu, dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku suka Yoongi, tentu saja. Aku adalah salah satu penggemar berat dan supporternya. Dan aku selalu bersama Yoongi di mana pun, kapan pun, dan bagaimana pun.

.

Min Yoongi terpesona.

Aku tahu dia sudah terpesona oleh sosok itu. Pemuda dengan rambut lurus berwarna pink, mata sipit yang indah, dan bibir penuh. Ketua OSIS dari sekolah tetangga. Pemuda tegas dengan wibawa—yang anehnya malah terlihat begitu cantik dan menawan— yang begitu kelihatan itu namanya Jimin, Park Jimin. Pemuda yang tidak gentar dengan apapun termasuk aura mematikan yang Yoongi punya.

Jimin tahu Yoongi. Kan, sudah kubilang tadi, siapa yang tidak kenal Yoongi? Dan buktinya, Jimin tahu Yoongi walaupun sekedar 'tahu' karena Yoongi telah berkelahi dengam salah satu murid sekolah Jimin dan pemuda imut itu yang harus menangani kasus itu.

Yoongi sudah banyak kasus. Itu yang Jimin tahu. Bukan Yoongi yang punya banyak kesakitan. Dan dia tidak tahu kalau baru kali ini Yoongi bisa kembali suka terhadap seseorang.

Yoongi pernah bilang kalau dia tidak akan menyukai orang lain karena... let's just say, orang yang dulu meninggalkan dia begitu saja. Tapi sekarang, dia sudah mau membuka hati untuk orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah Park Jimin.

Dia mulai melupakan seseorang di masa lalunya itu dan beralih pada Jimin. Iya, pemuda itu bisa mengalihkan dunianya Yoongi. Aku merasa senang, dan juga sedih di waktu yang bersamaan. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih di saat seharusnya aku bahagia meliat Yoongi bisa sedikit melupakan bebannya.

Apa aku kelihatan jahat sekarang?

.

Yoongi berubah! Iya, dia seratus delapan puluh derajat berubah karena Jimin. Dua bulan ini, mereka dekat. Walaupun aku tahu kalau Jimin sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Yoongi menyukainya. Dan Jimin bahkan masih tidak peduli dengan Yoongi. Dia selalu perpikir Yoongi hanya ingin mengganggunya saja. Tapi tetap saja, Yoongi berubah.

Yoongi yang sekarang adalah Yoongi yang selalu tersenyum di depan Jimin. Yoongi yang manis dan penyabar. Yoongi tahu kalau Jimin tidak suka dengan orang yang suka membuat onar, berkelahi, dan suka minun. Dan Yoongi, dia meninggalkan semua kebiasaannya itu. Demi seorang pemuda yang jika tersenyum, matanya akan hilang. Demi seorang pemuda baik hati, yang jika sudah marah, dunia akan terasa segera hangus.

Yoongi mulai tahu kesukaan, ketidaksukaan, dan kebiasaan Jimin yang menurutnya unik. Jimin menyukai bau tanah setelah hujan, menurutnya itu menyenangkan. Jimin menyukai bunga mawar putih. Dan Jimin biasa bangun tengah malam hanya untuk makan strawberry cake kesukaannya.

Yoongi hampir tahu semuanya. Tapi dia tidak tahu satu hal. Di sini ada yang merasa sakit. Jauh lebih sakit dari rasa sakit yang Yoongi rasakan dulu, sebelum dia terpesona dan jatuh pada sosok Park Jimin.

.

Yoongi takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jimin. Dia takut Jimin tidak merespon pernyataanya, dan yang paling parah pemuda lucu itu tidak menyukainya barang sedikit pun. Dia tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia takut setelah perasaanya terungkap, Jimin akan menjauh darinya. Dia tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Maka, Yoongi hanya diam dan menunggu Jimin untuk tahu dengan sendirinya.

Dan yang aku rasakan di sini adalah, Jimin mulai merespon perlakuan Yoongi. Jimin mulai perduli terhadap Yoongi. Jimin mulai mau diajak pergi oleh Yoongi walaupun hanya ke kebun binatang. Yah, Yoongi memang payah sekali memilih tempat kencan. Dia masih sangat payah!

Mereka duduk di salah satu blok kebun binatang yang cukup sepi dan sejuk. Yoongi menatap pada wajah Jimin, tepat di matanya. Terlalu dekat, dan Jimin menangkap tatapan itu, menguncinya. Aku... sesak? Ya, aku merasakan sesak. Rasa seperti akan tersedot ke lubang yang tak kasat mata, hanya dengan melihat mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

Mereka saling tersenyum dan langsung memalingkan wajah satu sama lain. Yoongi malu, aku yakin. Dia tidak pernah bisa menatap seseorang dengan tatapan seperti itu. Dia terlalu polos untuk masalah seperti ini.

Dan Jimin, aku tahu dia gugup dan sedang mencoba mengendalikan debaran jantungnya.

Kalau aku adalah penyuka drama, aku pasti akan senang sekali melihat adegan seperti itu, rasanya manis. Tapi sayangnya aku bukan. Aku hanyalah penyuka Min Yoongi yang sekarang justru mengalirkan air mata ke pipi dan jatuh sedikit berderai di atas pundak. Aku bahagia, tapi air mataku sama sekali tidak bisa dikontrol. Aku seharusnya merasa bahagia dengan Yoongi yang bisa membuka dirinya lagi, tapi aku tidak. Percaya tidak, kalau aku sesayang itu pada Yoongi?

Atau mungkin kalian merasa, aku jahat pada Yoongi?

.

Yoongi dan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah dua tahun berada di Inggris akhirnya bertemu. Tanpa sapaan, obrolan, dan pelukan hangat. Hanya diam dan saling pandang dengan tatapan dingin. Ketiga orang itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang juga dingin.

"Jadi, apa kau akan ikut dengan kami ke Inggris?" Tanya Ayahnya.

Yoongi mendengus. "Tidak. Saya tetap di sini." Jawabnya formal. Ya, Yoongi memang selalu bicara formal dengan kedua orang tuanya, seperti orang asing.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di sini? Hanya sekolah? Di Inggris kau juga bisa sekolah, kan! Atau, kau memang senang berbuat keonaran di sini?" Tanya Ayahnya lagi dengan nada yang dinaikkan.

"Terlalu banyak alasan untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat ini. Ini rumah saya, dan Anda tidak berhak mengatur saya." Jawaban Yoongi dingin dibarengi dengan dia yang langsung berdiri.

Menurut kalian Yoongi tidak sopan?

Kalau kalian menjawan 'Ya.' berarti kalian salah.

Kenapa?

Karena menurutku, Yoongi tidak pernah tidak sopan di depan orang tuanya. Setidaknya, di depan orang tua kandungnya.

Yap. Yang tadi adalah ayah angkatnya. Kedua orang tua Yoongi sudah bercerai sejak dia duduk kelas enam sekolah dasar. Ayah kandungnya pergi jauh dan sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah tahu kemana beliau pergi. Ibunya, seperti dugaan kalian, beliau menikah dengan orang yang tadi bicara dengannya. Ibu Yoongi memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, tapi sekalinya bicara, menyakitkan. Itu yang aku tahu.

Sifat yang diturunkannya kepada Yoongi.

.

Yoongi biasa menghabiskan sorenya di rooftop rumah kebesarannya. Merebahkan tubuh di sana dan menatap langit sore yang menurutnya selalu keren. Yoongi menyukai warna jingga itu. Warna yang menurutnya unik.

Unik.

Yoongi tiba-tiba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sekilas dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celananya. Dia terlihat mengetik sesuatu di sana dan tersenyum lagi saat ponselnya berbunyi, sebuah pesan.

Ah aku tahu! Pasti Jimin. Iya, Jimin. Yoongi sudah sejauh itu jatuh pada Jimin.

Mungkin menurut kalian pendekatan yang Yoongi lakukan ini masih dalam tahap awal. Tapi menurutku, hal ini benar-benat menakjubkan. Karena selama hampir tiga tahun ini, dia sama sekali tidak pernah merespon seseorang dalam konteks kedekatan seperti ini, memakai hatinya. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

.

Yoongi duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Menunggu seseorang yang sudah pasti adalah Jimin. Dan benar saja, tak lama Jimin datang dengan memakai kemeja katun warna peach dan jeans biru tua. Sneakers warna abunya sedikit berhak. Membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan. Jimin terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Dan warna baju itu...

"Hai, hyung!" Suara ceria Jimim memudarkan ingatanku tentang warna baju yang sama dengan bajunya.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan jimin lalu menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya, menyuruh Jimin duduk di sana.

"Jim,"

"Ya?"

"Aku boleh nanya sesuatu yang...agak pribadi?" Yoongi takut-takut melihat Jimin. Agak menyesal karena terlalu cepat menuruti niatnya yang sudah mendesak, terkesan sangat langsung dan tidak ada basa-basinya.

"Selama itu tidak mengandung sara dan pornografi, its okay!" Kata Jimin dengan candaannya, membuat Yoongi tertawa dan tanpa sadar mengelus pucuk kepala Jimin.

Yoongi yang tertawa.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun ini, Yoongi tertawa. Dan tawa itu disebabkan oleh orang lain, yaitu Jimin.

Lagi-lagi, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat jatuh dan mengalir di pipiku.

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini melihat orang tersayang merasa bahagia. Aku kira tidak akan seperih ini untuk membuka celah kebahagiaan orang terpenting dalam hidup kita. Aku kira, ini akan mudah, dan aku akan merasa tenang untuk selamanya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk bahagia melihatnya, ternyata ada hal yang tidak bisa dihilangkan di sana. Segenggam perasaan sayang yang seharusnya sudah kulepas jauh ketika dulu.

Perasaan yang tidak seharusnya kusimpan sampai seperti ini sendiri, dan mengorbankan orang terpentingku untuk ikut terpaut dalam ketidak-adilan ini.

Aku—adalah penyebabnya.

"Jadi, hyung mau tanya apa?"

"Kau—mau tidak, em..jadi..." Ada jeda cukup la yang Yoongi buat.

Melihatnya kebingungan dan ketakutan seperti itu semakin membuatku sakit.

"Tukang becak? Ya tidak lah!" Aku tahu Jimin hanya bercanda. Dia peka, dan mudah mencairkan suasana.

"Dengerkan dulu!" Dan lagi, Yoongi baru kali ini mengeluarkan nada suara merajuk dengan manja seperti tadi, setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Aku kembali mendengar nada merajuknya, yang justru membuat Jimin tertawa.

Tawa Jimin berhenti dan dia mulai menatap Yoongi dengan serius. "Apa?"

"Aku, suka padamu." Yoongi memejamkan mata, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Jimin diam, menatap Yoongi dengan bola mata yang sedikit dibesarkan.

Aku yakin ini bahkan sangat sulit untuknya. Untuk mereka berdua, begitu pula untukku.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku suka pada seseorang sejak hampir tiga tahun lalu. Aku kira, aku tidak akan bisa menyukai seseorang lagi setelah dia. Aku kira dia akan jadi yang terakhir walaupun dia sudah meninggalkanku."

Dan aku tahu lama-kelamaan Yoongi akan mengatakan semuanya kepada Jimin.

Dia sudah lama menyimpannya sendiri.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. "Dia...siapa, hyung?" Tanyanya bingung.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. "Hoseok. Orang pertama yang membuatku patah hati. Bukan karena kehendaknya, tapi karena kehendak Tuhan."

Ada jeda lagi yang membuat Jimin merasa semakin bingung.

"Maksudnya? Bisa tidak menjelaskannya tidak setengah-setengah?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam. "Bisa. Tapi janji jangan pernah meninggalkanku seperti yang Hoseok lakukan setelah ini."

Jimin membalas tatapan Yoongi dengan ragu. "Ta-tapi, hyung..."

"Please Jim, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku lepas dari bayangannya. Hanya kau."

Dan aku sadar kalau air mata kami, aku dan Yoongi sama-sama jatuh di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ya, aku janji."

Aku tidak tahu betul tentang Jimin, tapi dari suaranya aku mengerti, dia yakin. Tidak ragu sama sekali seperti tadi.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega, bersiap lagi untuk menceritakan semuanya pada penopangnya yang baru, yang sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkannya. Tapi aku, masih terlalu sesak untuk mendenger semua cerita dari Yoongi

"Hoseok, dia orang yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Dia yang tiba-tiba datang saat aku butuh penopang. Aku sudah hancur Jim, sudah sangat jauh sebelum ini.

Aku bahkan sampai tidak tahu untuk apa aku hidup, aku sama sekali tidak punya tujuan. Orang tuaku bercerai sekitar enam tahun lalu. Ayahku pergi, entah ke mana. Aku mencoba mencarinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja setelah perceraian. Ibuku menikah lagi dan pergi ke Inggris tanpa pernah kembali untuk waktu yang lama. Aku yang harus mati-matian mencari Ayah, padahal aku sudah ditinggalkannya, dan harus lagi mencari Ibu yang seharusnya masih memelukku saat itu. Semuanya, semua yang terjadi saat itu seakan-akan membuatku hancur, Jim. Seakan-akan semua yang ada padaku direnggut dengan sangat paksa.

Aku hancur, berantakan, tidak terurus sama sekali. Aku bahkan sampai tidak tahu apakan aku masih hidup atau tidak. Aku masih sangat kecil saat itu, masih sangat kecil."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari hidungnya yang sudah memerah.

"Sampai saat Hoseok dateng dan dia mengubahku. Dia begitu peduli padaku. Dia yang membantuku untuk bangkit. Dia yang mengetahuiku luar dalam. Dia, dia yang sudah berjanji akan selalu ada untukku. Kami bersama, selama bertahun-tahun dan aku sadar sudah terlalu jatuh padanya, aku terlalu menyukainya.

Sampai waktu itu, waktu di mana aku sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaanku lagi. Aku nekat menyatakannya. Aku tidak bisa menyimpan sendiri perasaan itu terlalu lama. Aku sudah muak dengan hanya menganggapnya temen, dan aku sudah muak melihatnya dekat dengan orang lain selain aku. Aku hanya mau Hoseok jadi milikku, dan bukan orang lain. Aku— aku yang keras kepala memaksanya menjadi pacarku dan dia marah. Dia sama sekali tidak suka dipaksa.

Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja saat itu. Dia meninggalkanku yang saat itu kembali hancur karena penolakan secara tidak langsungnya. Dan yang aku tahu setelah itu adalah Hoseok yang terlentang di tengah jalan dengan darah di mana-mana. Hoseok terkena tabrak lari. Tapi saat itu dia masih bertahan. Saat perjalanan ke rumah sakit, dia menggenggam tanganku kuat sekali. Dia mencoba bicara. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya satu kata, 'pergi.' dia bilang pergi padaku, Jim. Dia, dia benci padaku, bahkan sampai saat terakhir hidupnya. Dia, dia benci padaku."

Yoongi! Dia salah paham! Bukan kata itu yang akan dibilang! Bukan!

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan air mata yang terus-terusan mengalir. Aku, jujur ini begitu menyakitkan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah benci dengannya. Aku menyayanginya dari dulu, dan tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian yang selama ini kutempati. Berjalan ke arah Yoongi yang sedang dipeluk oleh Jimin.

Aku berdiri di depan mereka tapi mereka sama sekali tidak sadar akan keberadaanku di sini.

Aku mencoba menghapai wajah Yoongi yang ada dalam jangkauanku, tapi tidak bisa. Yang terjadi hanyalah tanganku yang mampu menggapai angin.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu salah paham selama ini. Aku tidak membencimu. Aku menyayangimu, Yoon. Selalu menyayangimu." Cuma itu yang bisa kukatakan.

Dan setelahnya, aku menjauh dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Menuju tempatku yang seharusnya. Mengawasi mereka dari jauh, bersama Tuhan yang juga selalu mengawasi kami dalam damai.

.

 _Aku tau ini sangat nggak layak publish karena, asli kacau sekali. Dan ini adalah ff Yoongi pertama yang kubuat. Ff yang membuatku semakin nggak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran sosok Yoongi, Suga BTS. Yang membuatku akhirnya mengalah, merasa kalah terhadap nafsu menyayanginyang terlalu berlebihan._ _Iya aku terlalu berlebihan._ _._ _Gasuga._


End file.
